Sakura and Her Logic Problem
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: [TWO-SHOTS] Saat keterikatan yang erat terputus tiba-tiba, salah satu pihak mencoba untuk menyambungnya kembali, di saat pihak berharap telah pasrah pada kesedihannya. Sakura menyampaikan perasaannya, lalu melepasnya begitu saja karena Sasuke memiliki kekasih. Sudah diputuskan untuk jaga jarak walaupun masih sayang./ AU, school-life style, silakan menganggap SASUSAKU, sangat boleh.
1. Runtuhnya Tembok Kesunyian

_Rasa sayang ke lawan jenis itu... berujung lebih dari sekadar teman atau sahabat. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya jika rasa sayang itu berhenti pada sosok teman, padahal dia adalah lawan jenis? Terlebih, rasa tidak ingin berpisah dan kehilangan..._

 **.**

DISCLAIMER

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Sakura and Her Logic Problem**

 **#01: Runtuhnya Tembok Kesunyian**

Bertegur sapa adalah hal yang wajib dilaksanakan di antara teman sekelas. Harusnya begitu. Namun kenyataannya, sudah dua minggu berlalu—dan ini memasuki minggu ke tiga—Sakura belum juga mengucapkan sepatah kata dengan teman lelakinya, Sasuke Uchiha. Entah apa yang membuatnya tak berniat untuk berbicara dengan pemuda yang dikenal tampan itu. Gadis Haruno itu memang tak tertarik dengan mereka yang disebut 'idola sekolah', tapi hatinya berkata lain—Sakura memang belum berniat berbicara dengan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Parahnya, pengurungan niat itu seperti menciptakan tembok di antara mereka berdua. Bilang saja ketika berpapasan di depan kelas, sebelum mencapai tempat duduk masing-masing, ada saatnya mereka bertatap muka terlebih dahulu sambil berjalan. Bukannya mengeluarkan suara, Sakura justru memalingkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan cepat-cepat berbelok ke lorong tempat duduknya. Ia sadar kalau Sasuke tak terlalu menggubris sikap Sakura itu, sampai ia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa sikapnya selama ini disebut sebagai keseganan.

Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke disukai banyak gadis di sekolahnya, mulai dari adik kelas, seangkatan, dan juga kakak kelas. Yap, mereka adalah siswa SMA tahun ke dua. Sudah begitu, Sasuke sungguh menunjukkan kejeniusan bahasa asingnya di kelas. Sesungguhnya ini bukan alasan, mengingat mata pelajaran 'bahasa internasional' memang membutuhkan implementasi berbicara, sedangkan Sakura yang unggul di bidang penghitungan—terkhusus matematika—hanya mampu menunjukkan kemampuannya saat menjawab soal dengan cepat. Jelas saja nyali Sakura menciut menghadapi ini.

Sampai suatu hari mereka beradu suara...

Lonceng pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima menit lalu. Sakura mempercepat gerakan tangannya, mencatat hasil pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Sampul buku dihempasnya keras seusai mencatat, dikarenakan ia ingin buang air kecil. Manik zamrudnya mengarah pada pintu kelas, di mana terdapat dua temannya sedang mengobrol di kedua sisi pintu.

 _'Sial. Aku harus melewati mereka berdua dari tengah.'_

Sakura membatin lalu berpikir. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang karena sudah sesak. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia beranjak cepat dan berusaha melewati kedua orang itu dengan perasaan biasa saja.

"Ehm, permisi..." ucap Sakura tak enak hati dari tengah-tengah mereka. "Maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian."

Kedua pemuda itu memberi jalan untuk Sakura, kemudian membiarkan gadis itu berlari cepat menuju tangga ke lantai dasar.

"Oh, nggak masalah, kok!"

Deg!

Sakura mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka yang mengobrol itu. Samar-samar, ia juga menangkap suara tawa ringan dari Naruto—lawan bicara Sasuke—yang menanggapinya tanpa maksud mengejek.

Sampai di lantai dasar, Sakura menambah panjang langkahnya. Dengan konsentrasi yang cukup, terekam di memorinya sosok Sasuke yang dulu hanya melempar tatapan sambil mengangkat dagu pada dirinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan tadi, Sakura mendengar suaranya. Ditujukan kepadanya. Ah, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana nanti, besok, dan hari-hari selanjutnya.

Namun, satu yang sudah dipastikan benar olehnya: senang.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum, sebagai respons pertama yang diketahui dirinya sendiri atas ucapan-tak-terlalu-bermakna dari Sasuke tadi. Hatinya hangat sambil melangkah di tangga untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hingga seonggok tubuh tegap nan atletis menghadang langkahnya di tangga.

Antara malas atau tak acuh, awalnya Sakura tak mau melihat pemilik tubuh itu. Ia bergeser ke kanan, orang itu juga. Begitu juga ketika ia bergeser ke kiri. Hampir saja Sakura menggeram kalau ia tak mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang membuang-buang waktu berharganya.

"Uchiha?"

Kata itu terucap seraya Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke, menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipis, dan si _pinky_ juga masih memandang heran, atau menutupi salah tingkah?

Oke, itu juga membuang waktu, sehingga Sakura refleks menaikkan kaki kanannya sejumlah satu anak tangga ke arah kanan, tapi tetap dihadang si empunya rambut raven itu.

"Kenapa, sih?" tukas Sakura, akhirnya, tetap menyembunyikan rasa kesal. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengadukan pandangannya pada onyx Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum lagi. Sakura menyerah. Ia bersandar pada pegangan tangga, menunggu jawaban Sasuke, yang tiba-tiba memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

 _'Oh, jadi posisi keren ini yang membuat mereka tergila-gila?'_

"Panggil 'Sasuke' saja," kata Sasuke dengan suara lembut. Seandainya Sakura adalah penggemarnya, mungkin dia sudah pingsan, atau minimal berteriak kencang sekali karena 'meleleh'. "Ya, Sakura? Sampai ketemu lagi." Ia pun pamit dan turun.

Zamrud Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang menghilang di belokan lantai dasar. Ia menangkap pemuda itu kembali menaikkan dagunya.

 _'Huh. Aku juga mau mengangkat dagu seperti itu.'_ Sakura melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. _'Tapi, kapan, yaaa? Aku selalu kalah denganmu, Sasukeee!'_

Hari selanjutnya adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Sakura. Ia bersemangat untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan Sasuke—setidaknya itu niatnya dari rumah. Tetapi, sesampainya di sekolah... ia hanya sanggup memandang punggung tegap Sasuke, tak punya nyali untuk menyapa duluan. Rasanya menggebu-gebu, tapi ia bertahan pada diam.

 _'Uh, lebih baik dia saja yang mendatangiku,'_ pikir Sakura lesu. _'Tak apalah kalau tidak bisa hari ini. Besok masih bisa bertemu.'_

Sakura membolak-balik catatannya asal. _Fix_. Ia mulai menyukai Sasuke karena tertarik dengan kepribadiannya. Ini kesempatannya untuk bisa dekat dengan seseorang yang diidolakan banyak orang. Ia menghela napas, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lemas, karena kecewa pada semangat dan nyalinya sendiri. Setelah bunyi lonceng istirahat, ia menghela napas panjang lagi.

"Ada masalah?"

Suara bariton itu meruncingkan bibir mungil Sakura. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk dengan normal. Di samping kanannya telah hadir Sasuke yang duduk mendekat padanya. Catatan Sakura diraih oleh Sasuke untuk sekedar dilihat-lihat.

"Aku nggak berani memanggilmu." celetuk Sakura dengan kesadaran penuh.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala, bertanya "Kenapa?" seraya mengamati tulisan-tulisan Sakura di catatan matematikanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, catatanmu rapi, ya."

Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Itu masih ngasal. Di rumah nanti kuperbaiki." sahutnya, tertawa kecil.

Onyx Sasuke terlihat sedikit tersentak. "Yang ini ngasal?" Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada tulisan-tulisan yang bisa dikatakan... rapi, untuk sebuah 'tulisan ngasal'. "Dasar, perempuan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini rapi, tahu."

"Hee? Itu salah satu tulisan jelekku, lho."

"Hn, terserah," Sasuke melayangkan telapak tangannya dan mendaratkannya di puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku makan bekal dulu, ya."

astagaastagaastagaaa

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang. Ia berusaha mengontrolnya dengan merapikan buku. Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia senang. Hatinya hangat lagi. Berteman dengan Sasuke ternyata menciptakan kenyamanan. Dia senang berada di dekat Sasuke. Untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kata 'Sasuke' dan 'senang' memenuhi isi otak Sakura.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, dia tidak kaget dan gelagapan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya "Kenapa?" tadi, 'kan? Wah, wah, apa maksudnya ini? Naksir? Tidak mungkin. Itu salah besar. Sakura benar-benar tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyimpan hati yang seperti itu pada Sasuke. Semua perempuan tahu itu.

 **. . .**

Hari bersejarah bagi Sakura, di mana ia memberanikan diri untuk selangkah lebih maju: meminta nomor ponsel Sasuke! Wah! Tentu saja ia mengajukan permintaan itu saat kelas sudah kosong—tidak benar-benar kosong, melainkan tersisa dirinya, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Sangat melegakan rasanya bisa leluasa berhubungan dengan Sasuke, walaupun masih dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tanpa dilihat oleh gadis lain atau penggemarnya.

Sasuke dengan senang dan ringan hati memberikannya, membuat jantung Sakura ingin meloncat keluar saking senangnya.

Oh, tidak lupa juga Naruto. Sakura juga tertarik pada kepribadiannya yang ceria, usil, tapi tetap baik hati. Tak lupa ia berencana kecil untuk mendekatkan pemuda berambut duren itu dengan seorang gadis pemalu dari Hyuuga di kelasnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Hahaha. Dirinya langsung pamit pulang setelah mengobrol sejenak dengan mereka berdua.

 _'Entahlah. Apa memang berteman dengan laki-laki lebih menyenangkan?'_

Sakura membatin di tengah perjalanannya ke rumah. Terik mentari yang panas dan jalan sesak dengan lalu-lalang penduduk tak terlalu dirasakannya. Huh, dia, 'kan, baru saja bersenang-senang dengan idola dan satu teman barunya. Ingatan itu membuat udara yang dirasakannya justru hangat—eh, malahan sejuk!

Dasar, Sakura, mentang-mentang punya bahan baru untuk cuci mata...

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Sakura makin sering bertukar pesan dengan kedua pemuda itu. Apalagi Sasuke. Dia tak pernah kehabisan topik setiap harinya. Karena bisa mengaturnya dengan baik, sering terjadi bahwa dirinyalah yang memulai dan mengakhiri kirim-kiriman pesan mereka.

Sakura merasa tidak enak jika Sasuke diganggu terlalu lama. Berbagai alasan dilontarkan untuk mengakhiri percakapan: nanti tidak sempat belajar, nanti pulsamu habis, radiasi cahaya ponsel tidak baik untuk mata, dan lain-lain. Apa, sih, Sakura? Sudah memulai, malah sok perhatian mengakhirinya.

 _'Sampai Sasuke merasa terganggu, barulah aku berhenti.'_

Ya, ralat. Sakura memang tidak rutin berkirim pesan dengan Sasuke, tetapi setidaknya sekali memulai percakapan, akan terbentuk dialog tulisan yang panjang dan berlangsung AGAK lama. Perlahan, ia juga mulai menghentikan kebiasaan itu, dan 'membebaskan' Sasuke dari kurungan berjudul 'ajakan untuk berkirim pesan'. Dia malah melakukannya di dunia nyata.

Masa bodoh dengan penggemar-penggemar itu, Sakura telah menyiapkan fisik dan mental untuk menghadapi serangan-serangan tak terduga dari pasukan mereka. Matanya sering memantau ke sana-ke mari untuk melakukan pengawasan.

Lama-lama lelah juga karena sudah dua minggu lebih sejak Sakura mengajak Sasuke makan bersama di kantin, tak satupun gadis yang melontarkan sesuatu padanya, entah itu surat kaleng, tatapan sinis, atau sekadar sengaja mengadukan bahu dengan keras dan berkata berlawanan dengan perbuatannya, "Maaf, tidak sengaja.".

Menyadari itu, Sakura seperti terlepas dari pasung baja yang menimpa kakinya selama dua minggu, lega.

Mereka tak hanya sekadar makan bersama, tetapi membicarakan hal-hal yang tak bisa disampaikan lewat pesan singkat. Capek mengetik, katanya. Mulai dari universitas impian sampai kegiatan sehari-hari selain di sekolah.

Kisah mereka lumayan kontras.

Tentang sepulang sekolah. Sakura, menyiapkan makan siang lalu belajar atau merapikan catatan. Sasuke, makan, tidur siang, lalu bermain _game_ sampai sore.

Tentang malam hari. Sakura, mengerjakan tugas kalau ada. Kalau tidak, membaca komik kesukaannya atau menonton dari laptop, kemudian tidur jika rasa kantuk menyerang. Sasuke, membaca artikel lewat internet di ponselnya sampai larut, mengerjakan tugas, lalu tidur hampir tengah malam.

Tentang pagi hari. Sakura, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekalnya. Sasuke, bangun pagi sekali, datang lebih awal ke sekolah, lalu tiduran di mejanya.

"Enak, ya, bekalmu selalu dibuatkan oleh Itachi-san," celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. "Kalau aku, selalu menyiapkan sendiri. Karena itu, selalu nggak keburu dengan jadwal kereta yang paling pagi. Jadi, aku harus naik bus."

"Hm. Aku memang pemalas."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kalimat Sasuke barusan agak ironi dengan apa yang dilihat oleh Sakura setiap harinya di kelas. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemalas bisa seaktif itu menampakkan kemampuannya? Huh, laki-laki memang enak jika dianugerahi kepintaran lebih, karena naluri alamnya memang logika. Berbeda dengan perempuan yang bernaluri di perasaaan, alias kaum hawa bisa pintar karena rajin.

Sakura sungguh pasrah pada kenyataan pahit itu, terlebih dia paling mampu di mata pelajaran yang mengandalkan logika. Tentu saja dia bisa seperti sekarang ini karena memang sering mengulang soal dan punya catatan rapi.

Lah, Sasuke? Dia hanya perlu membiasakan diri untuk membaca, dan sekali lihat materi, dia langsung cepat menyimpannya di otak dan bertahan lama pula. Alhasil, nilai ulangannya selalu di atas 95.

Memang, Sakura juga, tapi usaha dan volume keringat yang dihasilkan berbeda jauh. Apa boleh buat?

Lama-kelamaan, jadi eratlah hubungan mereka berdua. Sasuke tak pernah absen makan bekal dengan Sakura. Sakura juga mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan itu. Kedekatan mereka sudah bisa membuat Sakura mampu mengontrol emosi senangnya yang berlebihan, tidak seperti dulu.

Ditambah, keduanya ramah pada teman-teman sekelas. Tak jarang mereka dijadikan sebagai salah satu wadah untuk ditanyakan tentang materi pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti. Di saat-saat seperti itulah, Sakura rela memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Tidak boleh egois, itu yang dipikirkannya setelah hampir sebulan menjalani 'proses pendekatan'.

 **. . .**

Satu lagi hari bersejarah untuk Sakura: Sasuke akan berkunjung ke rumahnya besok. Alasannya, sih, minta diajarkan materi ujian matematika minggu depan.

Sakura sempat menolak agar dia saja yang datang ke rumah Sasuke karena akan merepotkan, tapi Sasuke menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa siapa yang minta tolong maka dia yang harus berkorban. Mau tak mau, akhirnya Sakura menyerah saja. Sakura berpesan untuk melapor lewat SMS agar dia bisa bersiap-siap di posisinya.

Saat hari itu tiba, tidak secara kebetulan orangtua Sakura tidak berada di rumah. Padahal, tadinya dia ingin salah satu dari mereka ada di rumah, karena sempat bergidik menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia akan hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Yang lebih mengagetkan, orangtuanya malah menenangkan kalau mereka berdua sudah SMA, bisa dipercaya memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam dan menjaga diri.

Sakura tak tahu harus senang atau kecewa. Tapi tak apa lah, Sasuke yang dikenalnya berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan dia juga pasti baik.

Bunyi roda sepeda yang beradu dengan aspal terdengar dari depan rumah Sakura. Ia mengintip dari pintu dan melihat orang yang mengendarainya adalah Sasuke. Wow, Sasuke naik sepeda. Tak terbayangkan olehnya sebelumnya, tapi ia melihatnya sekarang.

Sakura menyambut Sasuke. Sang tamu memarkirkan sepedanya di salah satu sudut halaman rumah Sakura yang cukup asri. Beberapa tanaman dan bunga cantik menyambut Sasuke yang didampingi Sakura sampai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Proses belajar-mengajar berjalan lancar. Mereka melewati masa-masa sulit namun juga diselingi canda tawa. Sasuke sempat ketiduran saat Sakura memeriksa jawaban pemuda itu. Terpaksa, Sakura mengetuk bagian tumpul pensilnya ke dahi Sasuke beberapa kali untuk membangunkannya.

"Hn…?"

Mata sayu Sasuke belum melebar setelah sadar dari lelapnya. Ia mengusap-usap wajah lalu menguap. Bukannya lanjut mengerjakan, ia malah bertopang dagu menunggu Sakura memeriksa jawaban dari materi sebelumnya. Alih-alih menunggu, matanya ketagihan memandangi Sakura berkacamata yang nampak seperti guru sungguhan.

Memperkirakan Sakura tidak sadar dirinya dipandangi, Sasuke menjulurkan jarinya perlahan untuk menarik gagang lensa negatif Sakura.

Sakura _sweatdropped_ setelahnya.

Sasuke menggoyang-goyang kacamata Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menopang dagu. "Sensei, kenapa tidak pakai kacamata di sekolah?" tanyanya. "Wajahmu nggak kurang manis, kok, kalau pakai kacamata." gombalnya sedikit.

 **Tsudzuku**

Sampai jumpa minggu depan, sekalian ultah Sasuki(?)~


	2. Bunga Ceri yang Kuat

DISCLAIMER

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Sakura and Her Logic Problem**

 **#02 Bunga Ceri yang Kuat**

Sakura meninju pelan meja yang membatasi dirinya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Hm, Hinata lebih manis," elaknya, beralih mencoret-coret kertas buram. "Sudah begitu, besar pula."

Sasuke tersentak, "Apanya?!"

"Apa, yaaa? Hahaha. Entahlah."

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar." Ia mendorong pelan dahi Sakura dengan dua jarinya.

Pipi Sakura menggembung, lalu ia memerintahkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan tentu saja meminta kembali kacamatanya.

"Oh, iya," sela Sakura lagi. Sengaja, karena dia sebenarnya juga sudah lelah. "Kenapa kau semangat mempelajari ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. "Kenapa bertanya begitu? Takut tersaingi, Sensei?"

"Masa bodoh punya saingan. Aku memang nggak pernah bisa menang darimu, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Aku malah nggak semangat mempelajari Bahasa Inggris. Padahal keduanya penting. Tapi malah kau saja yang semangat belajar matematika."

"... Sensei, 'kan, cepat menangkap pelajaran. Nggak sepertiku yang harus sistem kebut semalam."

"Ah, tapi tetap kau yang selalu menang. Ah, sudahlah."

Sampai dua kali mengatakan 'ah', ya, Sakura?

Akhirnya sampai di penghujung acara, Sasuke menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Sang tuan rumah juga mengantarkan Sasuke sampai di persimpangan kompleks rumah Sakura.

"Kalau rumah Sensei kosong seperti tadi bilang padaku, ya!" pesan Sasuke.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Supaya apa?"

"Supaya aku sering datang untuk belajar." Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata 'belajar'.

"Belajar, yaaa. Belajar modusin cewek, kali."

"Hahaha. Sensei tahu aja."

Sakura melambai pada Sasuke yang menjauh dari batas pandangannya. Langit sore membentuk siluet pemuda yang sedang memainkan pedal sepedanya itu. Sampai sang Uchiha tak tampak lagi, barulah Sakura berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan diselimuti perasaan hangat, yang memang biasa ia dapatkan dari idolanya itu selama ini.

 **. . .**

Setelah kunjungan ke rumahnya tempo hari, Sasuke mulai merenggangkan kedekatannya dengan Sakura. Ia tetap rutin membawa bekal, tapi tak sesering dulu makan bersama Sakura. Memang, ia selalu pamit dulu setiap tidak berencana makan dengan Sakura. Usut punya usut, ternyata Sasuke telah memiliki pacar. Dari kelas sebelah. Oh, _gosh_!

Sakura tak turut bersedih, kecewa, atau cemburu mendengar itu. Dia masih punya banyak teman selain Sasuke. Tapi kecewa sedikit, sih. Menurutnya, hal itu wajar-wajar saja. Toh, dia tak punya perasaan lebih pada Sasuke, hanya terbatas pada kagum sebagai idola saja. Dalam benaknya, ia bertekad untuk tidak terlalu mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke lagi.

Terciptalah jarak di antara mereka. Jarang berbicara, jarang mengobrol, jarang bertanya. Berpapasan sudah paling bagus. Seperti hubungan awal mereka. Sasuke lebih sering bertanya pada Neji soal matematika. Sakura pada Hinata soal Bahasa Inggris. Berkirim pesan pun jarang, hanya sebatas menanyakan apa tugas besok, dibandingkan yang dulu sampai membuat obrolan panjang.

Huft, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat membaca pesan-pesan lama mereka. Ia merindukan Sasuke. Dekat, tapi terasa jauh. Masa-masa indah dulu bagai debu yang begitu ringan diterbangkan angin.

Sabtu malam, Sakura mencoba membaca sebuah artikel singkat berbahasa Inggris. Hal itu membuatnya teringat pada Sasuke. Ia menggumam sedih dengan volume rendah lalu tertawa pahit. Diletakkannya ponsel di samping kepalanya dan menutupnya dengan bantal.

OM TELOLET OM

—Salah.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Ia meraih telepon genggam itu malas. Pasti dari operator, pikirnya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol untuk menyalakan layar ponsel.

 _1 Pesan Masuk_

 _Sasuke_

"Sial. Halusinasi. Efek galau, nih."

Sakura mengoceh singkat, berusaha tak percaya, karena menurutnya mustahil Sasuke mengirimnya pesan di Sabtu malam. Mau menanyakan tugas untuk hari Senin? Tidak mungkin. Ia ingat betul kalau Sasuke adalah salah satu penganut aliran sistem kebut semalam. Apalagi tugas untuk lusa adalah keahliannya. Dikerjakan pagi-pagi di sekolah juga bukan perkara besar untuknya.

 _Dari: Sasuke_

 _Besok ada acara? Kalau tidak ada, mau makan es krim? Kutraktir!_

Sakura terbelalak. Mimpi apa dia? Eh, dia belum tidur! Oh, oh, mungkin demam tinggi karena galau. Tapi, suhu dahinya normal setelah salah satu punggung tangannya menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

Aduh, apa, sih, Sasuke? Setelah ditinggal pergi karena pacar, malah diajak pergi seperti pacar. Sudah putus, lalu cari pelarian?

 _Untuk: Sasuke_

 _Bertiga? Aku kambing congek, dong._

Sakura tak bermaksud menjawab dengan ketus. Tapi dia mau memastikan kalau pesan itu hanyalah halusinasi.

Drrt! Drrt!

 _Dari: Sasuke_

 _Berdua lah, Sensei! Cuma aku dan Sensei saja! Ya?_

Sekali lagi, bola mata Sakura nyaris keluar membaca balasan itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ribuan balasan mendadak terbesit di otaknya.

Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Berkaca di depan meja rias. Memeluk guling. Menyelimuti diri. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menggigiti kuku. Merebah tidak jelas di lantai. Bertopang dagu di dekat jendela. Ke toilet. Huah, mau membalas itu saja berpikir setengah hidup.

Akhirnya, keputusan sudah bulat setelah berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

 _Untuk: Sasuke_

 _Oke!_

 _Damn_. Setelah berpindah-pindah merepotkan seperti tadi, Sakura cuma melontarkan 'Oke!'? Dasar.

 _Dari: Sasuke_

 _Mengetik 'Oke!' butuh lebih 20 menit, Sensei?_

 _Ketemu di halte belakang sekolah pukul sebelas, ya!_

Rasanya ingin berteriak. Tapi Sakura hanya bisa meremas rambutnya dan berguling-guling di kasur empuknya. Jangan stres begitu, Sakura! Santai saja. Nggak ada yang perlu dipikirkan.

 _Untuk: Sasuke_

 _Hehe, maaf._

 _Yap. Terima kasih sebelumnya!_

Sakura terduduk lemas di kursi belajarnya. Lho? Pindah lagi? Ia cuma sanggup membalas seperti itu. Dan ia yakin bahwa setelah itu, percakapan selesai. Tidak akan seperti dulu lagi, ada topik obrolan yang baru. Ia tidak berani menambahkan sesuatu untuk ditanyakan pada balasan terakhirnya itu.

Drrt! Drrt!

 _Dari: Sasuke_

 _Siap, Sensei! :D_

Daripada pusing memikirkannya, Sakura membaringkan diri dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Susah. Malah semakin terpikir.

Drrt! Drrt!

Sakura melihat layar ponselnya cepat, mana tahu Sasuke membalas lagi untuk mengobrol. Muluk-muluk. Ia malah dikejutkan oleh pengingatnya sendiri. Tak terasa hari sudah berganti menjadi Minggu. 'Semoga besok aku ingat membawanya.' batinnya, lalu benar-benar terlelap.

 **. . .**

Di seberang jalan, Sasuke sudah menunggu di halte. Sakura mengubah langkahnya menjadi berlari.

Drap! Drap!

"Hah... Maaf, aku terlambat!"

Sasuke segera berdiri dan memasang gaya _cool_ -nya. "Ini masih 20 menit sebelum jadwal perjanjian, Sensei." ucapnya menenangkan.

"Eh? 20 menit?" Sakura melihat arlojinya.

"Iya. 20 menit. Se-lama Sensei menjawab pesan kemarin."

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian menepuk dahi. "Aku lupa. _Setting_ -an jamku memang lebih cepat 30 menit." Ia tertawa malu-malu.

"Terlalu semangat, ya? Sensei rindu padaku?" goda Sasuke, tersenyum menyeringai.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Duh, kenapa pakai jaket kulit begitu, sih...?"

"Kenapa? Terlalu keren?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu cemberut.

"Sensei sendiri, kenapa pakai kemeja longgar begitu? Tubuhnya jadi seperti papan, tuh."

Sakura terbahak mendengarnya. Dalam hati, ia menyetujuinya. Miliknya memang tidak sebesar Hinata, bukan? Tak apalah. Sekaligus melepas rindu akan ceplosan-ceplosan Sasuke. "Sial kau," timpalnya sembari mencubit lengan atas Sasuke. "Terima kasih, ya, sudah mengajakku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mal yang direncanakan oleh Sasuke.

Aroma dan suhu pendingin lantai dasar mal menyambut Sakura dan Sasuke. Tempat itu sangat ramai karena ini hari Minggu. Masih bisa dikatakan pagi hari, tapi sudah ada petugas kebersihan yang mengepel lantai.

Keduanya berjalan santai menuju lift. Sangat padat, jadi mereka harus menunggu giliran untuk masuk. Di dalam lift pun sedikit sesak, tapi tidak berlangsung terlalu lama karena sebagian besar bertujuan ke lantai tiga, yang juga menjadi tujuan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Apa perlu kita makan siang?" tanya Sasuke yang melangkah dengan pandangan lurus.

Sakura melihat-lihat ke sekeliling dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Keadaan mal yang ramai membuatnya tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Sialnya, hampir seluruh wajah Sakura terbentur dada bidang Sasuke karena ulah si Uchiha itu. Kepala Sakura pun didorong pelan olehnya untuk mengulang pertanyaan tadi.

"Mau makan siang sekalian?"

Sakura menggeleng malu sebagai jawabannya. "Maaf, ya!" Ia membungkukkan badan.

Sasuke mendecak pelan. "Nggak masalah, Sensei!" Ia berbalik lagi, tak lupa menarik bahu Sakura agar mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Jangan di belakang lagi, deh. Nanti hilang, aku kerepotan." candanya.

"Siapa gurunya, siapa siswanya, ya...?"

"Hahaha."

Tak mungkin tahan untuk berdiam diri seraya menikmati es krim mereka. Apalagi Sakura yang sedang merindu, ceileh. Terulang kembali seperti sedia kala walau hanya sesaat; mengobrol panjang dengan leluasa tanpa takut dilihat oleh penggemarnya—ah, kali ini, oleh kekasih Sasuke.

Sakura menikmatinya setelah berdiam diri menahan kesepian. Hatinya yang sempat kosong terasa hangat yang lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh Sasuke. Es krim miliknya jadi terasa lebih lezat.

Sakura menyendok suapan terakhirnya. "Aku bingung dengan perasaanku," ujarnya memulai cerita. "Nggak terasa, kita akan berpisah. Aku nggak rela berpisah darimu. Di saat yang sama, rasa sayang ini... nggak lebih dari seorang pacar. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Ia meremas rambutnya lagi seperti kemarin malam. "Padahal aku lihai matematika, tapi mempermasalahkan perasaan. Hm, aku nggak pernah bisa menang darimu."

"Begitu, ya," Sasuke menyimak isi hati Sakura barusan sambil menikmati es krimnya. Ia melipat tangan di atas meja. "Orang berlogika seperti Sensei jadi susah membentuk perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Sudah terbiasa dengan logika berpikir," Ia ikut berpikir sembari melahap dua sendok terakhir. "Bagaimana, ya? Semua tindakan itu harus dipikirkan secara matang untuk menghindari kesalahan. Bukan menyelesaikan dengan perasaan supaya akhirnya lega, dalam arti perasaan juga, 'kan?"

Bingung, Sakura tidak tahu barusan Sasuke memberi tanggapan, argumen, atau solusi. "Jadi, bagaimana? Aku mati rasa. Begitu?"

Sasuke menelengkan kepala. "Seiring berkembangnya waktu, pasti membutuhkan pendamping," Ia menggeser gelas es krimnya dan menarik sehelai tisu untuk melap daerah sekitar mulutnya. "Rasa sayang dan cinta juga logika. Kau berpikir untuk menaruh perasaan pada orang yang tepat."

"Begitu."

"Hn. Bisa juga jatuh ke diriku, lho."

Sas... mulai lagi.

Sakura mencibir. "Terus, dia mau diapakan, dong? Hm... Sebenarnya ingin, sih—"

"Cieee!"

Demi Kakashi-sensei yang punya gigi tonggos, berani-beraninya Sasuke memotong seperti itu.

Sakura pun menyambar, "Tapiii... nggak ada pikiran ke situ. Sedih juga kalau tidak punya rasa suka ke lawan jenis." Ia mengakhiri kalimat itu dengan mengambil sebuah topi dari dalam ransel-mungil-khusus-bepergian-singkat miliknya. Ada bordiran nama Sasuke di bagian depan topi itu.

"Eh? Ini 23 Juli, ya? Astaga," Sasuke meninju pelan telapak tangan satunya. "Ponselku mati sejak kita selesai berkirim pesan kemarin!" Wajahnya pura-pura dibuat panik.

"Wah, gawat. Setelah hidup nanti, pasti ribuan pesan masuk ke ponselmu. Dan 'dia' pasti kecewa karena pesannya nggak dibalas. Atau, jangan-jangan dia malah punya rencana memberimu hadiah? Ah, aku harus pulang."

"Tunggu," Tangan Sasuke menahan cepat tangan Sakura yang sudah beranjak. "Aku antar. Tidak baik membiarkan perempuan berjalan sendirian."

"Hah," Sakura mengalah dan duduk lagi. Ia harap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tak memperhatikan gerak-gerik (hampir) dramatis mereka. "Apapun itu, Sasuke, kuharap perasaan ini bisa berubah."

"Sensei berharap, ya?"

Sekali lagi, ya, Sasuke! Awas kau!

"Apa salahnya? Kalau begitu, nggak jadi, deh. Kau sudah punya dia, 'kan?"

"Hn, terserah."

Sempat terjadi perdebatan singkat di antara mereka, saat Sakura mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar es krimnya sendiri. Sasuke mencegahnya karena itu adalah traktiran dari dirinya. Sakura buru-buru memanggil pelayan untuk meminta struk belanjaan. Sasuke bersikeras untuk membayar keduanya. Ia kalah karena Sakura kembali mengancam agar membayar keduanya memakai uangnya sendiri. Akhirnya, si jenius dari Uchiha itu menyerah dan membayar satu porsi miliknya saja. Fufu, dasar kalian.

Sebagai akhir dari kisah itu, Sakura meminta restu Sasuke untuk menundukkan kepalanya, lalu 'Sensei' itu memakaikan topi hadiah darinya ke atas kepala Sasuke.

Sakura memekik senang, Sasuke tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan mal, bersiap untuk menjalani hari-hari yang akan lebih sering diisi dengan kesunyian dan jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura belum siap, tapi dia berusaha menguatkan diri. Yang terpenting ia telah menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke.

 _'Semoga langgeng, ya...'_

 **Owaru**

Aah, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya buat TomatCeri lagi 8D Tapi tetap aja AU. Bodohnya saya -_-

Maaf telat sehari, kemaren pengen apdet, tapi FFn error, ga bisa aplot doc manager-nya, hiks hiks. Saya sampe mau nangis, lho, nungguin error-nya. Hiks, hiks, sialaaan. Btw, happy belated birthday, Papa Labil Sedunia. Ah, ga rela ada 'belated'-nya T_T

Yak, maafkan juga karena Sasu-nya rada OOC *OOC banget, tau!*, karena gemesin beud kalo si teme pantat ayam ini jago modus dan ngegombal, kyaaa xD

Dan lagi-lagi, topik SasuSaku anak sekolahan yang sama-sama pinter, dan Saku yang ga pernah bisa menang. Miskin banget otak ini, yaa.

Oke, sekian bacotannya. Kalo ada yang punya masalah kayak Sakura, bisa tunjuk jari xD Jaa naaa~

© 23.12.2016 – 29.12.2016


End file.
